The computing power of graphics processing units (GPUs) has increased rapidly, and there has been extensive research on general-purpose computing on GPU (GPGPU) for cryptographic algorithms such as Advanced Encryption Standard (AES), Rivest-Shamir-Adleman (RSA), Elliptic-curve-cryptography (ECC), and NTRU. However, GPUs have security vulnerabilities in connection with memory management. To mitigate such vulnerabilities, secret information in memory of the GPU should be manually flushed as zeroes. This, however, detrimentally affects performance.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other needs of the prior art.